My little sister's story
by HarmonyCloud
Summary: The story of Arwen's Little sister during the war that would determine the fate of the Elven race.
1. Default Chapter

**Ele and Evie part the first**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters. I created Ele and Evie. **

**A/N: I just did this story for fun but I still would love reviews so review! Review! Review!**

"But Atar-"

"No but Atar me, the boy has trained his whole life he know what he is doing."

"But Atar-"

"It is important at times like these that royalty, important people towards the future are protected well."

"Atar, I trained too, I can fend for myself!"

"I know sweet heart, this is just....incase"

"Incase what?"

"Ele dear enough questions, obey your father just okay?"

"Ay Atar." Eles head falls down at the floor as the boy walked into the room. He was dressed in white and gray armor.

"This is Evie. He will be following you until we art decided with the war."

"Atar, what do ye mean by follow?"

"Ele! So many questions. Do not question, just follow the river of life, and do not ask where it leads."

"Ay Atar."

"Now be gone until you are called for once more."

She runs off into the forest and turns around; he was following.

"Shall thee truly be escorting me ev'ry where?"

"Well those were the orders I hath received." Evie replied.

"Even to my most private of chambers!?"

He coughs a bit startled. The question caught him off guard, he hadn't thought about that "Um. I do not think so, I think I can wait outside then."

"O, alright." She replied as she sat under a tree. "I can still fend for thee self ye know."

"I am aware; it was said for all your hardships ye haft been blessed by the star Goddess." She was silent "I did not mean any harm by that."

"Ay, I know. It is just I like not to think of it."

"It bothers ye, harms thy soul to think of it. I understand. If my father did not love me for such reasons I would hurt as well."

She snaps. "Were ye hired to council me or protect me!"

"I...I am sorry." Evie replies startled. She covers her mouth and tears start running down her face.

"Nay I am at fault I should haft ne're speak to ye in such a manner, I am truly sorry."

"It is alright, ye are right, I was not hired here to talk."

"Nay! It is alright, speak as much as ye wish!" She pauses, "Um. Were ye truly trained all your life for this?"

"Ay, to protect the royal family when the war of our time comes."

"I am most deeply sorry ye haft not at least someone more important to protect."

"What on middle earth thou art speaking of?"

"Ye know, to be one of my sister's three protectors, she is next to throne after all, or my fathers ten....Rather than someone of my status." He bent down and touched her cheeks and she looked up at him. He had the eyes of an elf she thought, but something was different.

"Not important?" Evie began, "Is that truly what thou art thinks ye is?"

"Ye do realize no one wishes me alive. That ye were hired so my father does not look bad." Ele answered back.

"But I wish ye to stay alive."

"Then only ye does." She puts her head down on her knees.

"Then are you ready to talk about it?" He finally says.

She nods.

"Tell me."

"Why does it interest thee so?"

"Because it bothers ye, and one can not fend fort themselves while thee is ill of soul, now can one? I was sent here to protect ye from everything including ye self and thy past." Evies voice was very calm and soothing.

"Ye really wish to hear such a tiresome tale?" She replied.

"Ay I do."

She sighed. "Very well but stop me when ye wish." He nods. "I suppose ye can say I was cursed from my birth. I was the second daughter and in royalty, females are not so needed, males are preferred. My mother died giving birth to me. My father in a way blames me and resents me for this tragedy, I know he means not to, but he does. I am the daughter he never needed. My half sister, Lady Arwen raised me and gave me love my father could not, but she knows she has a greater position than I, that she shall rule the land. My people haft no reason to love me. I will never be there queen, and I haft killed the second queen. So I haft tried to stay as far from the kingdom. So I trained, that was my excuse for absence. I wished that some how I can do something to do well for the kingdom. I trained in secluded mountains. Finally the Gods heard my cry and blessed me. Even then, I came back and everyone cried 'Why bless Ele and not Arwen'"

He sits down next to her and puts his arms around her.

"Fear not, I am not at all jealous of my sister, I love her with all my heart, and this is how the fates wanted it." She added with a still eerily calm voice.

"That is very noble of ye, but it is okay to let out your true feelings, it is healthy fort ye."

"Thank ye."

"What for?"

"For listening."


	2. Ele and Evie part the second

Ele and Evie part the second

A year has past and the war closes in

"We have laid out a route for both of you to take."

"But Atar-"

"No buts Ele both of you are going."

"Atar let me defend for the country of my people!"

"Your people? Your people are risking there lives so you two can live. As long as one of you survive the land is ours. As long as one, just one of us is here."

"Ay, I understand." Ele says surrendering.

"You both shall leave midnight tonight and not return til' the next full moon." They both nod and leave.

Ele found herself at the fountain in the center of the forest. The whole place felt deserted.

"It finally has come." Ele sighed and looked at Evie.

"Ele." His voice trailed off.

"Ay? Is something the matter?"

"There is something I haft been meaning to say but haft ne're got around to say it."

"Ay, well I suppose now would be a good time to get things off your shoulder."

"I love ye."

"What?"

"I do I mean I did not realize it at first but then I did and I-" She kisses him.

"I love ye too, ye never haft to explain love, it is unexplainable."

They spend the rest of the day together until midnight strikes. They both set out on horse back. Everything seemed to go fine until an army of Orcs began to head their way.

"Ele press on I shall handle them."

"Nay two are better then one!"

"Ele go I do not want ye risking thy life it is too soon if the army fails they need back up you and your sister haft to fight!"

"But-"

"No buts Ele I will return!"

"Promise ye shall find me?"

"Yes no go!" With an agonizing face she shouted for the last time "I love ye" and ran into hiding. One month later he never came.


	3. Ele and Evie part the third

**Ele and Evie part the third**

One month later, Ele returned to the forest only to find it a grave yard. Almost every kind of creature attacked them all for different reasons and all in vain.

Ele went to find where her father told her to meet them. There stood a group of elves among them Arwen and their father. Arwen ran into hers sisters arms in tears.

"O thank the Gods."

"Shh….it is alright but, what is going on?"

"We need to fleed to regroup in the gray heavens but someone must stay here to protect the lands." Ele let go of her sisters and went to her father.

"Atar, let it be me who stays behind to protect the lands."

"What, why?"

"Why ever not there is no one more suited for the position than I."

"Are, are you sure?"

"Ay, I am sure."

end


End file.
